mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NNP FireStarter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Da Irish Kid (Talk) 13:11, December 4, 2009 Help * First of all, welcome to the mafia wars wiki! Here, we all collectively group our knowledge, and talents for the better of the community. Getting started is fairly easy. First, you did register, which is a great idea. Registering is a great way to introduce yourself, and the database keeps record of all your posts, and contributions. Ok, to answer your questions and concerns: Deleting a page is not really something that is easy to do. Usually only admins have the power to delete pages totally from the database. All you can do as an editor is just "edit this page" and then delete all the code. Don't fret if something does happen, since admins do have the power to restore deleted pages. Just make sure you let us know if you notice that something got deleted, and it shouldn't have. Also, if you make a minor mistake editing, you can always undo it by going to "history" tab on the page, and clicking on "undo." *Don't be concerned if someone happens to make changes to your clans page. Even though everyone has the power to edit, the database lets everyone know what got recently edited, and by using the history tab, can check on edits and revisions. From there if someone by chance, vandalizes your clan page, you can just simply go under history->undo. Usually registered editors will make minor changes to articles that other people have submitted. This is routine, and usually involves updating and cleaning up the code. Feel free to make any contributions to his wiki, as this will make the community better as a whole. *Discussion or "talk pages" are ways editors can make notes on the article, and also leave messages for other editors. This is great if you happen to have any questions on the actual article, or just want to talk to another editor. *Oh, and make sure when you leave messages, to "sign" your posts by using four tildes (~) after the post. This way we can know who you are! :D *Make sure you contact either myself or Edricteo if you have any other questions or problems. Da Irish Kid 16:36, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Clan Page I see you put your clan on the list to be added. Now if you want, you can add this article yourself, by simply following the directions. (my suggestion is to use a tabbed browser, such as Firefox or Chrome) *1)open a tab to the clan article *2)open a new tab to "Create a new article", and name it. *3)copy and paste the table from the clans page(known as a template) into this new article. *4)edit the template to fill in the values. *5)when you are satisfied with all changes, click "Preview". This is a great way to check for mistakes w/o publishing the article *6)if article looks good, click "save", then you are done! *If you don't feel comfortable doing this, the other editors can add it. Just leave a message! : Da Irish Kid 16:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Clan Addition Your clan page has been created. You can view it here: http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Clans/No_Name_Players If you need to make any changes, let any editor know, or leave a message on the "discussion" page. Da Irish Kid 17:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :*I did some minor cleanup on the article. Hope you don't mind. Da Irish Kid 17:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :* i saw that, no problem